halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin Volkov
"We're Lance's because Barrow needs Lance's, a group of soldiers who can take down the biologically superior aliens, and stand up to the Spartans. It's an important step in becoming recognized as a force to be reckoned, to guarantee our security in a violent galaxy." Calvin Volkov was a notable Lance Unit within the Lance Corps of the BDAGC, a branch of the BDA which oversaw defense of Barrow and the Eta 7 Sigma System. Biographical Information Early Life (2524-2542) Growing up during the greatest and most terrifying discovery of Humanities history, that we are indeed not alone, greatly influenced Calvin's childhood. Especially as a citizen of Barrow during the turbulent years which would become the early stages of the Human-Covenant War Calvin realized early on that Barrow was far from the top or the priority list in regards to defense in the eyes of the UEG. Surrounded by the independent minded and self-determination attitudes prominent on his home world Calvin worked hard as a young man to protect himself, his family, and his home. When the logistics department of Barrow began taking on the role of a defensive militia force for the colony Calvin was eager to join the cause. The education algorithm on his home world did require him to take more technical labor positions and he was able to enter the militia as an Intelligence Specialist within a special forces team. Battle of Barrow 2549 Within the Guard Corps of the militia Calvin was an Intelligence Specialist for a special forces team Calvin spent most of his early career gathering and analyzing data regarding any potential threats to the Barrow Government to include the Covenant, UEG, and domestic threats. When the Covenant strike group arrived in system in 2549 the BDA's militia forces went into full alert organizing their ships into a blockade. Vessels lacking adequate weapons specifically played a crucial role in delaying the enemy, throwing themselves at the enemy vessels in an attempt to slow the Covenant while defenses on the planet could be mobilized. Calvin's team was stationed aboard the Siren-class Destroyer, BDA Applegate, and were mobilized for an incursion mission against one of the enemy ships. With the team was the equipment to carry and then link a Smart A.I. into the alien ship and use it to inflict legitimate damage upon the enemy. After the Applegate disabled the enemy SDV-class heavy corvette's shields and engines the team disembarked the Applegate using EVA thruster suits to board the enemy ship during a close fly by. The Applegate was forced into a retreat as the enemy ships weapons remained operational, the team within was able to infiltrate the bridge, up-link the A.I. and use the ships weapon systems against the remaining Covenant ships. Lance Corps Following the victory in defending their home-world the BDA began a large scale build-up operation to grow the defensive capabilities of Barrow and the Eta 7 Sigma System at large. During this period was the inception and pilot program of the Lance Corps. Based around the success of the operation Calvin lead, hijacking an enemy vessel and using it against the enemy, coupled with the knowledge of programs such as the Spartan Program and their success at combating the Covenant's physically superior members, a similar program was needed to guarantee Barrow's sovereignty. In 2550 Calvin and his team would become the pilot group for the first Lance Unit. The success of such an initiative would lead to the creation of the First Lance Regiment, which Calvin would personally lead. After successfully passing his own training Calvin Volkov would perfect the training period for future Lance Units and act as the Lance Corps member representative towards military and political leadership. Over the course of the next eight years the Lance Corps would be comprised of one hundred Regiments of 100 Lance Units, totaling ten-thousand members, an achievement largely credited to Calvin Volkov's dedication to the Corps goals. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Barrow Category:Barrow Planetary Government Category:Barrow Defense Authority Category:Concordat Affiliation Category:Reluctant.Shard